Electronic devices, and in particular portable electronic devices (e.g., portable media players and cellular telephones), often include a graphical display system for generating and rendering graphical data representations of two-dimensional and three-dimensional objects that may be animated on a display for presentation to a user. Such a graphical display system may include a first type of graphics processing unit configured to render three-dimensional graphical data and a second type of graphics processing unit configured to render only two-dimensional graphical data. The graphical display system may be operative to use one or the other of these different types of graphical processing units depending on the type of graphical data being rendered. However, due to processing limitations, power limitations, and other limitations of such electronic devices, certain graphical data rendering techniques may be compromised or forsaken.